Nightfall
by cwprincess
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn, way after. Renesmee is all grown up and is feeling those "teenage hormones". Jake refused to let her do what she wants, and her parents just don't understand. So what happens when a stranger comes along that does understand?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: you should be able to figure out what belongs to me, and what belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer. Excuse me if the characters are a little OOC. Reviews welcome. Enjoy!**

**Author's Note: in Renesmee's point of view**

**Chapter Playlist: Just Dance, Paparazzi & Poker Face by Lady Gaga, Come back to Me & Hikari by Utada Hikaru & Self Inflicted by Katy Perry (yes my playlist went everywhere! lol)**

Chapter 1: Birthday, but Not Really

It was just another ordinary day.

Or so I thought.

Today I'm officially, well not really, seventeen. No big deal. _To me._

I should've known Mom and Dad had something planned. Despite all my wishes.......

"Mom, it's not even really my birthday," I argued, "I just stop growing."

"Nessie, I've told you this before," Mom said, "It's not me doing this. It's Alice."

"Can't you do something about it?" I begged, "Please I don't want a big party. Just presents and cake will be fine."

Mom and I were in our little cabin, given to us by Esme. Dad had gone to hunt, so that left Mom and I in her room talking. I felt better talking to her here, knowing Alice wouldn't hear my complaints.

"You know how Alice gets about these things," Mom told me from her closet, "You might as well stop complaining."

I groaned. "Mom that is not helping." I plopped down on her bed.

She laughed. "It won't be that bad dear."

"That's not what you're really thinking."

We turned to the doorway.

"Dad!" I ran to him. "Can't you get me out of this? Please?"

He held up a package. "Fraid not, kid."

I glared. "What is _that?_"

"Alice sent you a dress for your party," he held up the other package, "And one from your mom, too."

Mom and I groaned in unison. They were right to say I was just like her.

"Well come on," I sat back down, "Let's see this poofy mess.

He handed Mom and I are dresses, which were wrapped in plastic and placed on a hanger. I held mine up. I gasped.

The top half was light pink. Diamonds were weaved into it, and it was strapless.

The bottom half was worse. It was poofy! Not as poofy as a tutu, but close to it. It was the same shade of pink, also with diamonds weaved into it. It was short, but not too short.

"What the hell!" I screamed. I didn't mean to, it just slipped out.

"Renesmee!" Mom was shocked.

"Sorry, but what does she think I am? A ballerina?" The dress came complete with a pair of pink gloves, a matching purse, a silver tiara, and a pair of silver heels.

"You think _yours _ is bad..." Mom was saying

She held up a long, bright yellow dress. It seemed like it was meant for prom or something. It came complete with the same pair of silver heels, yellow gloves, and a matching purse.

And that was just the _front._

On the back was two crisscrossed straps, made entirely of diamonds.

I glared at Dad. "And all you have to wear is a tuxedo."

He chuckled. Mom and I frowned. There was nothing funny about it.

"Ugh," she said, "Come on everyone. Might as well get dressed."

We got dressed. Mom and I in our hells and dresses. We growled at Dad when we saw him in his tuxedo.

"I'm gonna head to the Main House," Dad said. The Main House was our nickname for the place where everyone else lived. "Alice will be here in a bit to help with your hair."

He disappeared. Mom and I groaned again.

"It kills to be a girl sometimes." I said.

"You're not kidding." Mom said.

"Complaints?" Alice's wind chime voice interrupted us.

"No, Aunt Alice," I ran to her. She embraced me. "Do I have to have a party?"

"Ugh," she groaned, "You're just like your mother." She shot Mom a look.

"Hey!" Mom exclaimed. She hugged Alice. "Let's get this hair thing over with."

She didn't do much to our hair. Just put it up in a bun.

"Shall we?" We headed for the door, arm in arm with Alice in the middle. We ran to the Main House, not a strand of hair out of place.

"All right birthday girl." Alice chimed.

_It is not my birthday _I thought as we entered the house. I gasped.

_No she didn't. _That was the only thought that came to mind.

There was no furniture whatsoever in the room. Pink Chinese lanterns hung from the ceiling, surrounding a giant neon disco ball.

The floor was super shiny. I could see myself in it. I could always see myself in it, but this time I saw myself even more clearly than before.

But that was only _half _of my problem with the place.

The biggest problem was the table of gifts on my right.

"Welcome to my hell."

"Renesmee!"

"Sorry Mom."

"At least try to enjoy yourself, hon." Dad had materialized at my side. I was comforted for a little bit, then I looked up and saw the smiling faces of Esme & Carlisle.

_Oh hell no. _

"Nessie!" Esme practically ran to me.

"Hi Grandma!" I put on a fake smile. I was happy to see her, but not under these circumstances.

"You're dreading this already," she noticed after she hugged me, "You're just like your mother."

"I am so tired of that comment." Mom said as Esme hugged her. Everyone laughed.

"Hey Nessie." Jacob materialized in front of me. My heart stopped.

I had this strange urge to embrace him and scream _I love you! _But I kept my composure.

"Hey Jake." I smiled.

"You dreading this all ready?" he could tell, "You're-"

"Don't you _dare _say it." Mom and I said in unison. Everyone got a good laugh out of that.

"Let's party, shall we!" Alice was way too happy cheery for me at times.

Everyone separated themselves into couples. I was super happy about this. More time with Jake for me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and we danced slowly. This would be the best part of my entire night. I wasn't looking forward to the presents. I had bad thoughts about those silver wrappings......

_Oh, a paper cut...._

Yea, that happened to Mom, but I cringed when she told me the story. I didn't like it one bit.

"At least try to enjoy yourself, hon." Jake kissed my cheek.

God. I'm just like my mother, and he's sitting here quoting my father. I laughed.

"I'll try." I snuggled up to him, "As long as you're here, I think I can manage."

He smiled. I could get anything I wanted from him, I knew it. And he knew that I knew it.

I giggled to myself. It was worth a try.

"Can you get me out of this?"

He laughed. "It's a little too late for that now."

I hissed silently.

"It's not that bad," Jake said, "You're with me, remember?"

I smiled and started kissing him. From his cheek, to his neck, then I made a move for his lips. He gently shrugged me off. Mom and Dad were watching.

"Why are you so flirty?" Jake asked. He was blushing.

"I'm seventeen," I commented, "Or eighteen...I have a right to do what I want with my boyfriend."

Mom and Dad were laughing at me. They were laughing silently, but I could still hear them.

"Present time!" Alice cried out. She and Jasper led the way to the gift table. Jasper was cringing. He could feel my very heated emotions.

"Sorry." I whispered to him as I walked by. He cringed again. I giggled.

I looked at the table. The wrapping was pink. I'm guessing everyone had bad memories about the silver wrapping.

Jasper cringed again, and looked at my Mom apologetically. Dad was holding in a laugh.

"Here you go, hon," Alice handed me a small rectangular box.

Ugh. This is going to be a long night.

Present after present after present. A diamond studded pink umbrella from Alice & Jasper, red Dolce & Gabbona sunglasses from Emmett & Rosalie, and a key chain from Esme & Carlisle.

"All right everyone, outside." Dad announced.

What the hell?

I got my answer when we got to the front yard.

A bright red Lamborghini Nera.

Mom tossed me the keys.

"See you two later."

Everyone disappeared, except for Jake.

"Wow." was all I could say.

"Shall we?" Jake held the driver side door open for me. I got in and waited for him to get in on the passengers side. I started up, and drove off.

"Where are we going, exactly?"

"The meadow your Mom told you about." Jake replied.

Somehow I got the car through all those trees. We got out and sat in the meadow. The stars shined so brightly, it was a perfect scene. Words couldn't describe how I felt. Well, two words could:

Teenage hormones.

I stared into Jake's eyes, and he stared into mine. My stare was more intense, he could feel it.

"Why you staring so hard, kid?"

I hated it when he called me kid. I was desperate to show him I wasn't a kid anymore, and never had I been.

I came over and laid on top of him. He cringed.

"Nessie..."

"Shh," I put my fingers to his lips, "Don't say a word." I started to kiss him, but he gently pushed me off.

"No, Renesmee."

"What? Why can't you grant me this one wish?"

"Because I don't want to." Jake was shaking and looking around.

"You're still afraid of my Dad, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Find your own way home." I was angry. I got into the car and drove off. I didn't realize someone was following me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I'll do my best to update as soon as possible ^^**

**And someone asked for the person to be Nahuel.....great idea but, no. Maybe under different circumstances I would've made it him, but Nessie isn't looking for a life partner. She simply wants someone that will give in to her desires :)**

**Playlist note: the chapter playlists aren't based on the content of the chapter, they are the songs I listened to while writing, that happened to give me inspiration :)**

**Chapter Playlist: I didn't listen to any music while writing this chapter, though I did watch Lady Snowblood beforehand. **

Chapter 2: The Dreaming

I headed straight for my room, not even bothering to say hello to Mom or Dad. I didn't feel like talking to them right now, especially not about this.

"What's wrong?" I heard Mom ask Dad.

Damn. For a second there, I'd forgotten Dad could read my thoughts.

_Don't think about it don't think about it don't think about it...._

"Jacob angered her..." Dad was saying, "She's blocking whatever it is he did."

I heard Mom start walking to my room.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I said before she took another step.

She turned back around, disappointed.

I sighed. I may be just like my Mom, but I bet even she didn't struggle with _this_.

To my surprise, I drifted off to sleep................

"_Wake up, beautiful."_

_His voice was like music to my ears. It sang a sweet song that only I could hear._

"_Who are you?" I heard myself ask._

"_Someone who wants the same thing you do."_

_He reached for my hand. I placed it in his and he took me into the forest._

"_What he won't give, I will." he said._

_I let him kiss me. His lips felt so great on mine. I would say better than Jake's, but I'd never kissed his._

"_Am I satisfying you so far?" he asked as his lips moved down to my neck._

"_Yes." Was all I could manage. His lips were moving farther and farther down my body. I was enjoying myself._

_Then I realized something._

_I was enjoying myself....with a _stranger.

"_Who are-"_

"Nessie," Mom shook me awake from the weirdest dream, "Jake wants to talk to you. Your Dad and I will be at the Main House."

I groaned as she walked away. I didn't want to see Jake. Especially not right now. Not when I'd just had the best dream.....

"Hey, Nessie." Jake planted a kiss on my cheek and sat next to me on the bed. "Are you still mad at me?"

"That depends." I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Are you still going to refuse me?"

He shrugged me off. I guess that was my answer.

"What's with you?" Jake asked.

"I'm a teenager...well, an adult now and...." I trailed off, hoping he would fill in the blank.

"And what?" I sighed. Seems like he's not as bright as I thought.

"And I want to experience some adult things," I told him, "Things that you are not allowing me to. Why is that?"

Jake stiffened. He was hiding something from me. He was hiding....his _fear_.

"Are you really afraid of my dad?" I asked.

"No, that's not why. Edward and I are good friends now......" he trailed off, "It's just........."

"Just what?"

"You wouldn't understand, kid."

"I'm _not _a kid," my voice was cold, "And I wish you would stop calling me one. Now just tell me why the hell you won't let me do what I want with you!"

Jake was silent.

"I'm not ready to tell you yet." was all he could say.

"Then I'm not ready to start hanging out with you again," I shot back, "Not until you're ready to tell me."

I laid down and closed my eyes, expecting him to leave. But still he sat there, watching me.

"You can leave now." I told him, my voice cold. I didn't mean to come across that way, it just happened.

"Nessie, be reasonable," Jake pleaded, "Just because I won't....._do it _with you, you don't want to see me?"

I sat up and glared at him. "_Do it? _And you call me a kid! No, it's not because you won't have _sex _with me, okay? It's because you're acting shady about the reason why you won't have _sex _with me."

"Would you stop saying that word?" Jake was cringing.

"Sex sex sex sex sex," I mocked him, "Now get the hell out of my room."

"Nessie please." he begged, "Don't do this."

I pushed him off my bed and into a corner. "Fine," my voice was cold again, "If you insist on staying, keep your distance."

I knew it was the middle of the day, or perhaps even still morning, but still I laid back down for a nap.

I know. Some vampire I am.

"_I'm back, beautiful." _

_That musical voice awoke me. I looked around. I wasn't in my room anymore. I was in the forest, in the meadow. _

"_Shall we finish what we started?"_

_I looked up at the beholder of that musical voice. He was tall, and his face was purely beautiful. His hair wasn't long, but not short either. It was black, and sort of spiky. Part of it covering one of his gorgeous turquoise eyes._

_I wanted badly to finish what we started, but I also wanted to know who he was._

"_Who are you?"_

_He chuckled. "You're a curious one. I'll tell you later." He began kissing my neck._

"_No," I pushed him off, "Tell me now."_

_He smiled. It was a dazzling smile._

"_I'll tell you later." And with that, he disappeared._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I'll do my best to keep updating! Someone reviewed and said they hope it's not done. Of course it's not! Lol. **

**Chapter Playlist: No music...unless you count College Hill South Beach playing on the TV behind me XD**

Chapter 3: Dreams or Realities

"But I don't want you to tell me later." I found myself saying.

"Nessie!" Jake shook me. "What are you talking about?"

I realized that I was awake now, not dreaming. I looked around. It was still daytime outside, I could see a tiny bit of sun through the clouds that always hung over Forks. Jake was standing over me, the look on his face concerned.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About two minutes," he told me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said as I sat up. "Nothing at all."

Jake was staring at me, but I wasn't concerned about that right now. I was more concerned about finding my vampire.

_My _vampire. Wow. I was calling him mine, yet I knew nothing about him. If I hadn't been part vampire myself, I wouldn't have known he was one.

Obviously he knew me. I wondered how. I wanted answers. And I wanted them _now. _

_Meet me in the meadow at nightfall._

I heard his voice.

"What the hell?" I jumped up.

Jake jumped up too. "What's wrong?" He was looking around.

_You want to know more. I'll tell you everything._

I heard him again. I knew I wasn't dreaming anymore, and obviously I couldn't have been dreaming the first two times. Could I?

I was extremely confused. I only saw him when I went to sleep, and when I woke up I'd still be in my room...Was he real? Was he a pigment of my imagination that I'd somehow brought to life?

I had no answers, but I did know one thing.

Tonight, I would know _everything_.

"Nessie," Jake shook me, "What's wrong?"

"I told you, nothing." I headed for the door, "Let's go to the Main House."

He jumped in front of me. "No," he said, "I want to talk."

I folded my arms. "Are you ready to tell me?"

He shivered. "Y-yes," he stuttered, "I am now."

We went back into my room and sat down. It was quiet for a while. I looked over at Jake. He was staring at the floor, obviously trying to find the right way to tell me. Finally, he spoke.

"I'm just gonna be upright and honest with you," he said, "I don't wanna......don't wanna....."

"Have sex," I finished for him, holding in a giggle.

"Yea, that," he said, "Because.....after what Bella went through with you......."

"Wait-you're saying you don't wanna get me _pregnant_?" I asked, "That's the only reason?"

In a way, I was......_offended. _He didn't want to have a child with me. I thought he _loved _me. What was the problem?

It seemed like he'd read my mind. "Not that I don't wanna have a child with you," he said, "It's just that....Bella almost died because of you. That was really hard for us and...I don't wanna go through that again, and I'm sure the others don't either."

I understood where he was coming from, but at the same time that wasn't helping the way I was feeling. I still wanted to 'do it' but not with him. I'd wait until tonight, with _my vampire_.

"I understand," I told Jake, "I'd like to be alone now, please."

He nodded and kissed my forehead. He then disappeared.

I didn't really need to be alone. But I couldn't have him asking questions while I was trying to find the perfect outfit for tonight.

It seemed like I was in my closet for hours. Mom and Dad came back five minutes before nightfall, and they'd been in their room ever since. I knew what they were up to, and, hopefully, I'd be up to it in a little while, too.

I finally decided on some very short jean shorts, and a silk black tank top. I crept out my window and ran for the meadow.

He was there, waiting for me. He was sitting in the moonlight, wearing only a pair of black shorts.

"Hello, Nessie." Ah. His voice was still like music to my ears.

I sat down next to him, ready for my answers. "Explain." was all I could think to say.

He smiled. I could tell we were going to be here for a while.

"My name is Will," he said for starters, "I'm a vampire, of course. I've wandered through this world for a long time, searching for that special person. When I first smelled you-" he inhaled- "My God I thought I was in heaven. You're the most beautiful vampire I've ever seen, and the most unique. I've never seen a half-breed before, but I think I like it. I've been using my special power to tap into your dreams, to see how you'd react to me. Kind of like a virtual reality game, you might say. I know what you want, and your little werewolf friend won't give it to you. That's why I'm here."

He proceeded to lay on top of me and placed his lips to my neck. For some reason, I let him. I gave in to my hormones.

"Tell me what you want," he whispered, "I'll give it to you."

I simply moaned as he kissed my neck even more passionately, then moved down to other body parts. He kissed my lips as he removed my shirt. I, in turn removed his. His lips then moved to my newly exposed breast. I have to admit, the sucking felt good.

Now it was my turn. Why let him have all the fun?

We rolled over and I removed his pants and boxers. I playfully licked around his erection, before taking the whole thing into my mouth. He moaned loudly.

"N-N-Nessie," he moaned with pleasure, "Nessie."

I was on my back again. Next thing I knew, my shorts were off and he was inside of me. I pushed him on his back and rode him like a horse.

"NESSIE!!" his moans were turning into screams. I was about to reach my climax when

"We have to stop," he abruptly pulled out and started getting dressed.

"What?" I asked, surprised, "Why?"

"Your mom and dad are about done," he told me, "They'll be in your room soon to see if you're up for a baseball game with the rest of the family."

We were both dressed now. "Will you come?" I asked, hopefully.

He chuckled. "You know you don't want to share me." he said.

I did want to share him, actually, but the moment he said I didn't, I didn't.

"Okay." I said, not even sure it was my voice.

"We'll meet again," he said before disappearing.

_I promise. _I heard his voice in my head.

I ran back to the cottage, landing on my bed just seconds before Mom and Dad entered the room.

"Up for some baseball?" Mom asked just as the thunder boomed.

"Sure." I said.

What I wasn't up for, however, was a game of 21 Questions with Jake.

"Where have you been?" he asked as everyone was getting into their cars to drive to our special field. "I came to your room, and you weren't there."

Being vampires, I knew Mom and Dad could hear. "What are you talking about?" I covered quickly, "I was there the whole time. Maybe you're losing your sight."

Once we were safe in the car from the ears of the others, I said, "Listen, I went out for a little while. To let off some steam. No biggie."

I heard Will's laughing in my head.

"Shut up." I blurted.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

_He always this annoying? Just nod._

I stifled a giggle and nodded a nod only a vampire could see.

_Haha. I'll take care of him._

I'm not sure what he meant by that, but I don't think I'll like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Keep the reviews coming! I'll try to update faster, chapter 3 was very late. **

**WARNING: It was one in the morning when I wrote this, so bear with me. LOL**

**Chapter Playlist: None. Sorry, just not listening to music while writing these days I guess ^^**

Chapter 4: Bite Him

I wasn't really up for baseball, so Jake and I just sat on the sidelines talking.

"Where did you go?" he asked. He really was getting annoying now.

"Why does it matter?" I snapped, "I needed some me time, not some me and the werewolf time."

Jake seemed offended. I immediately felt bad.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay," he said, "I just worry about you, you being my imprint and all."

_Imprint? No future with me for you, then. Maybe we'll just be cuddy buddies._

"What the hell?" I asked out loud, not meaning to. Jake just stared at me, and Mom took her eyes off the game for one second to look at me.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Nothing," I lied, "Thought I heard a noise. It was nothing, though."

Jake continued to talk about some wild party that had happened at La Push, and I pretended to listen. My mind wasn't really focusing on him though, it was on Will. What kind of girl did he think I was? I mean, _cuddy buddies? _That was like having continuous one night stands. I would not stoop that low just for sex.

_You didn't get the full effect, _I heard him, _Just wait. You'll do anything for my sex._

I started to blurt out 'where the hell are you', but I didn't need any more looks from Mom or questions from Jake. Then I had a thought.

If I can hear him in _my _head.....

_Where the hell are you? _I asked silently.

_Across the field, in the trees. Watching._

_Why not come introduce yourself?_

He chuckled. _No way. I don't want to make any more new friends, especially not with that werewolf. He'll know something's up, you being his girl and all._

_When can I see you again?_

_Whenever you want. Call me, I'll be there. And there's always your dreams._

Ah, dreams. Good idea. I laid back in the grass and closed my eyes.

"_Back so soon?" He was right there with me, sitting where Jake should have been. My family was nowhere to be found._

"_I wanted to talk more," I said, "I'd feel dirty sleeping with you again and not knowing much about you."_

"_I told you everything," he said, "I have no one. I wander."_

"_What will you do now that you've found me?"_

"_Stick around for a little while."_

"_Just for the sex?"_

"_Maybe for a little more than that. A kill perhaps."_

"_Excuse me?"_

_He laughed. "Not you. That damned wolf." I saw a look in his eyes that frightened me. They were the eyes of a killer._

"_What?" I exclaimed._

"_Maybe not kill him," he said, "But I would like to at least bite him."_

"_Fangs off," I chuckled, "He's my werewolf."_

_We laughed._

"_You bite him then," he said, "For me."_

"_I'll think about it."_

_We kissed passionately for a moment. He broke it off abruptly._

"_Time to go." he said._

"_Wha-"_

"Time to go, Nessie." Mom shook me awake.

The thunderstorm was over. No more baseball. We headed home.

We hung out at the Main House for awhile. Everyone was engaging in conversation. Everyone except me. I'd been doing a good job of keeping my thoughts concealed. Or, at least that's what I thought until daybreak when Dad pulled me into the kitchen.

"Who's Will?" he asked me, a questioning look in his eyes.

"What?" I asked, trying to think of a lie and cover my thoughts at the same time.

"Who's Will?" Dad asked again, "You were thinking of him. Wondering how he was."

"You probably heard wrong," I lied, "I was thinking of Seth and Quil. They haven't visited in a while." I guess he bought my lie, cuz when we went back inside he said nothing to the rest of the family.

_Nice going, kid._

_Heh, don't call me kid._

He laughed.

"Let's go somewhere," Jake whispered in my ear, "Just the two of us."

"Remember the last time that happened." I shot back.

_No, go. _Will was saying. _Go with him._

"Come on, Nessie." Jake begged.

I simply nodded, Will on my brain again. What was he up to? Why was he urging me to go with Jake, when a few hours ago he was trying to replace him?

Jake and I ran to the meadow and sat down once again.

"I've been thinking," he said, "Maybe we can give this sex thing a try."

I laughed, and Will was laughing with me.

"Sex is not a _thing_, Jake," I said, still laughing, "It's a powerful moment of desire shared between two people."

_Or more if you're a downright freak. _

_Oh My God, Will. Such a dirty mind._

_You like it._

"Do you want to try or not?" Jake asked, laughing now as well.

"Not." A cold voice came from the shadows. Will stepped out, his eyes glowing red.

"Will!" I cried and ran to him on an impulse.

"Nessie?" Jake stood and looked at us, "How do you to know each other? Who is he?"

"Bite him." Will commanded.

I don't know why. I don't know how. A strange force took over my body and I found myself lunging at Jake, fangs out. They tore into his neck and he screamed in pain.

I watched the blood gush out, and I backed away, surprised.

Will grabbed my hand and started to run. "Don't tell a soul." he hissed at Jake as he passed him.

I ran with Will into the forest. We had disappeared just before the family showed up, having heard Jake's scream.

We hid deep into the forest, far enough away that they couldn't see us, but close enough that we could still hear them.

"Where's Nessie?" My mom was concerned.

"Sh-sh-she ran," Jake stuttered, "She got scared and she ran."

"Good boy." Will whispered.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered back.

"You'll see." He grabbed my hand again and we ran deeper into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! How'd you like chapter 4's twist? XD FYI: more reviews=less waiting for updates ^^**

**Chapter Playlist: Perfect Skin by the 69 eyes**

Chapter 5: The Truth About the Sex

We kept running and running and running and running until we got to a little cottage out on an island somewhere.

"Welcome to Fortina, Island," Will said, "A little ways away from the state of Washington."

"Never seen it on a map," I said, "What are we doing here?"

"It's an uncharted island," Will told me, "And you'll see."

He pulled me inside the cottage. I didn't have time to look at any of the features, because before I knew it we were in the bedroom.

I glared at him. "You expect me to have sex with you after you just made me attack my boyfriend for no apparent reason whatsoever?" I snapped.

"Hehe," he laughed, "You _really _didn't get the full effect, did you?"

"What?" I asked, anger in my voice.

He didn't answer me. He just started ripping off my clothes. He removed his as well and laid on top of me.

I couldn't resist. My anger disappeared all too quickly.

"You ready?" he asked in a sexy voice, "I want to satisfy you."

Some thoughts clicked in my head. How was it satisfying if I never got to see anything?

"Wait." I rolled him over so I could see. Damn! The vamp had some muscle!

His pale chest came complete with amazing pecs and a six pack. His arms looked muscular enough to seriously kick somebody's ass, yet gentle enough that I wanted him to hold me. I thought I'd seen the best of him, until I looked _down. _

Between his legs, I saw the biggest (and only) dick I'd ever seen.

I don't know how to describe it......it was just.......HUGE.

"Damn!" I didn't realize the words were coming out of my mouth, "That thing's so huge it should have a name!"

Will laughed. "You're something else, Renesmee." he said, "Now lets get down to business."

He laid back on top of me and that feeling came over me once again. That feeling of...._desire. _The _need _to have sex with him. Like he was a....a part of me, like I needed him to survive. I didn't know what was going on with me, but half of me liked it and the other half didn't.

Will slid his humongous dick inside of me. I felt half pain and half pleasure. It was like he was ripping through me, yet at the same time taking complete control and giving me the greatest pleasure in the world.

"Uhhhhhhh," I moaned. I could feel my eyes rolling into the back of my head, but I still saw Will smile a mischievous smile.

"I am your master, Renesmee," he said in an authoritative tone, "You will obey me, and do what I say, no matter what."

It was like he was trying to hypnotize me. In a way it was working, and in a way it wasn't.

He pushed his dick deeper inside me. I moaned.

"Do you understand?" he asked in that same tone.

"Y-y-yes," I stuttered.

I didn't know what was going on, but I knew one thing: it wasn't gonna be good.

***

I woke up the next morning and realized Will wasn't there. What the hell was his problem? He brings me to some deserted island and then....deserts me? I'd had about enough of him. I wanted to leave but...

_You will obey me no matter what._

I remembered what he'd told me. I had to obey him. He hadn't given me orders to leave, so I guessed I'd have to stay.

He came into the room then, with a big smile on his face.

"They're looking for you, my love," he said to me, his voice was charming, "We have to find them and kill them before they find us."

He looked me dead in the eyes, and I was hypnotized. All I could do was nod. He motioned to an all black ensemble over on the dresser. I nodded again and went to put it on.

He was smiling when I turned back around. What the hell was making him so damn happy? It couldn't be the sex, I never get to do anything to even try and satisfy him. It's always about me for some reason, he wants to dominate me in sex. It's as if it gives him..._power _over me.

_Power!_ That just might be it. I had to get away from him, before he took complete control.

I wanted to run, but my legs wouldn't allow me to. Instead, they forced me to walk over to Will, grab his hand, and allow him to lead me out the door and into the unknown.

We ran and ran and ran until we were back in Forks, in the forest. I could smell my family. They were here, looking for me.

Will growled. "That werewolf told them about me," he said, "You'll kill him first."

I nodded. I smelled them again. They were getting closer. Now was the time.

"Get ready." Will ordered.

We crouched down in the bushes, ready to attack.

"She's here somewhere," Carlisle was saying, "I can smell her."

"And _him_," I heard my Dad say, "If he's laid so much as a finger on my daughter, I'll make sure she was the last thing he ever touched."

Will laughed. "Is that so?" he called out. "Now, Nessie. Go for the wolf."

We were behind them. We did a surprise attack before they even had a chance to look.

"Nessie!" Jake cried as I flew through the air towards him. I avoided his outstretched arms and went straight for his neck. He screamed in pain as my fangs tore into him.

I could feel Emmett behind me, trying to pull me away from Jake. I turned around for a brief second, punched him in the face, and went back to what I was doing. The wound wasn't there anymore. Of course. Werewolves heal. I tore into him once more and started to drink his blood.

"Nessie!" Jake was trying to push me off, "Nessie stop! You're draining me!"

"What have you done to my daughter!" I heard my mother scream.

"Nessie! Help!" Will ordered.

I left Jake and ran over to Will. He was fighting with my mom and dad. Mom was behind him, so I launched at her.

"Aaaah!" she screamed as I tore into her neck.

"Nessie!" Mom screamed.

I came back to reality when I heard her voice again. I stopped drinking her and stepped away.

"Nessie what are you doing?" Will asked as he ran away from my dad and rushed to my side.

"This is my family." I said.

"You need the effect again." He snapped and grabbed me.

We ran off again, leaving my family behind.

***

When we got back to the cottage, Will tried to throw me on the bed again, but I stopped him.

"Hell no," I snapped, "You've got some explaining to do."

He looked at me, and I detected a little fear in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't try and pull an innocent act," I snapped, "You just tried to use me to kill members of my own family. Why? And what _effect _do you keep talking about?"

"I have no idea what you're getting at, Nessie," he proceeded to push me back on the bed and laid on top of me, "Maybe you should lie down."

I pushed him off me, fighting the desire I felt. "No, Will," I said firmly, "Not until you tell me what the hell is going on!"

He sat up straight and began to fidget, twirling his fingers round and round and looking from the floor to the ceiling.

"No more lies, Will," I said, "Tell me the truth."

He sighed. "I guess I have to now," he said, "Okay. I have more than one special power. Besides the dream power, I have the power of....sexual control, I guess you could say. The more sex I have with you, the more power I have over you."

"You're lying," I said, "If that's true, then why isn't it working?"

"You're special, Renesmee," he said, "The effect wears off quickly with you, and it seems like you have more control over me than I do over you."

"True enough," I decided, "Why are you here? Why are you trying to kill off my family?"

"When the Volturi came back to Italy, all they did was talk about the Cullens, about you. How you guys were the greatest vampire family on the face of the Earth, how you just couldn't be defeated. It aggravated me, so I plotted to come and show them that you _could _be defeated."

"I guess we're proving you wrong then, huh?" I sassed, "How did you even hear them talking? Do you work for them or something?"

"They wanted my gift," he told me, "I refused them. I may go back to them once I DESTROY YOU!"

He lunged at me. I moved out of the way just in time, and attacked him from behind. I tore into his neck. Once he was distracted by the pain, I ran. I ran as fast as I could.

I knew he would come after me. He would go back to Italy, get his family, and come back for his revenge. I'd warn my family, apologize for what I'd done, and we'd conquer his family. Prove the Volturi right, we _couldn't _be defeated.

I'd show him. _We'd _show him.

Then I had a thought....

Would my family ever accept me after what I'd done?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm thinking of switching POVS but I'm not sure yet. Keep the reviews coming! And sorry this chapter is so short :(**

**Chapter Playlist: This Is The One album by Utada Hikaru**

Chapter 6: Bounce Back

Thirty minutes had gone by. Mom was holding me in her arms while the others paced the room, thinking of what to do next. I'd told them everything, and they were totally understanding. What a fool I was to think they wouldn't accept me. What a fool I was to allow Will to take advantage me. I'd never be myself again, I'd never bounce back until I had my revenge.

"He's gonna come back," Alice was saying, "With family and all, I can see it. But I don't know when."

"We've got to bounce back," Emmett chimed in, "Show him who's boss. We're the strongest vampire family there is."

"Emmett, calm down. Let's be rational," Carlisle said, "We can't just jump and start a fight anytime we want to. We don't know how big his family is, we could be outnumbered. Unless you can see that, Alice?"

Alice closed her eyes, paying close attention to her latest vision.

"There's only seven of them, compared to ten of us," she was saying, "More if we include all the werewolves."

"Yea!" Emmett shouted, "Let's go get 'em!"

"Emmett!" Carlisle scolded, "Be calm! Sure, we may have the majority now, but Will knows all about us. He could've found a way to plant these visions in Alice's head. I know, it hasn't yet been proven possible, but who knows? In all my years I've never seen gifts like his. No telling what tricks he has up his sleeve."

"The doc's right," a voice came from the doorway, "You should listen to him."

We looked towards the doorway. There stood will and six others. They lunged at us. We had no choice but to....bounce back.

Now was my chance. Revenge would soon be mine. Will, of course, lunged at me and my mom. We jumped out of the way just in time and he tore into the sofa. While he was distracted, we both lunged at opposite sides of him, tearing into both sides of his neck.

He screamed. He then grabbed us by our hair and threw us to opposite ends of the room.

"Ouch." I said. I quickly got back on my feet and lunged at him again, tearing into his leg this time.

"AAH!" he cried as he fell to the floor. He tried to shake me off, but I held on tight, biting him even harder. I heard him cry again as Mom tore into his arm.

"Will!" a male voice unknown to me called, "Let's bail! They're too much!"

"No!" Will was struggling to talk, "We must prove the Volturi wrong!"

"Another time, Will!" a female voice replied, "We need to get out of here, NOW!"

Someone pulled will away from our hold, and we looked up in time to see the vampire family running away.

"I call that a bounce back!" Emmett chimed.

"Emmett!" Carlisle scolded again.

"What now?" I asked.

"Jacob has gone to tell the pack what's going on," Carlisle explained, "That way, next time we'll be even more outnumbered. Then we can take them out for good."

_I damn sure hope so. _I thought. I saw Dad give me a joking look from across the room. I tried to hide my smile. I wanted to kill that bastard for what he had done, or tried to do to me and my family. He wasn't gonna get away with this. Not as long as I was living.


	7. Chapter 7

**This may be the last chapter (don't worry there will be a sequel) please read and review**

Chapter 7: A New War

_Will's POV_

We were back on Fortina Island. We were at our condo, a little ways away from the cottage I'd taken Nessie to.

My brothers, James, Victor, and Ellis, and my sisters, Delilah, Jessica, and Marissa were the remains of the Warren Family. We were much like the Cullen's, in some ways. We were a big family, and believed in togetherness just like they did. The only difference was, we weren't as together as they were.

Our parents were missing. We had no idea where they were, and had the feeling they didn't want us to. They thought we were a disgrace for allowing the Volturi to think highly of a vegetarian family, rather than us. We'd show them. Even if it meant starting a new war.

***

_Renesmee's POV_

The werewolves were in on it. Now all we could do was wait. Wait for Will's next move. And if he thought this was going to be an easy war, he was so wrong.

He'd pay for what he did to me. I'd rip him to pieces and watch him burn in hell. He was not gonna get away with this. Not a chance.

_To be continued....._

**(terrible way to end it, I know. But I like suspense XD)**


End file.
